After it All
by FoxFaceBerries
Summary: The Games were ruined by a bomb. Marvel made it out with his one true love. What comes next? This is what happens after it all. MAJOR FOXEL!


**I told you I would upload a new story. Okay, so I'm too lazy to type the summary so you can just read it up there.**

**Main shipping's**

**Foxel**

**Clato**

**Everlark**

**Odesta**

Marvel POV

It was a bright light. I was sitting in the Arena, with my ally, and the most beautiful girl in the world Finch, but I called her Foxy. The Hunger Games were in process, and I had been able to sneak out of the Career pack and with Foxy. I think that Cato and everyone else didn't real care though, they just thought of me as dead weight. I was skinning an apple that Foxy had gotten as a sponsor gift. She was practicing her aim with my spears. I gave her a few lessons, because I wanted her to have something to defend herself. I looked up from the apple to see a shining light. It was light the sun was a tribute in this Arena, who was about to kill us. It was running right towards us. It wasn't until it hit us I realized it was an explosion. I saw Foxy getting thrown back, as a force hit her. It wasn't long until it did the same to me. I woke up today, in a grey room. The door was made off pure metal and the bed was basically stone with an old, torn apart, yarn blanket. My hair was shagged across my head, much longer than I had in the Arena. I was wearing black, rubber pants with brown loafers. I didn't wear a shirt. Bruises covered my front and back from the bed.

"Awake yet Sleeping Beauty?" A voice said from across the room. I looked over to see a small boy with black hair. He was wearing the same pants as me, but he had on a yellow shirt. Probably since he appeared to be only 14, it wouldn't be right to make him shirtless. "Sorry if this sounds rude at all, but who are you?" I asked.

He smirked and walked over to my side of the room. "My name is Aidan Samuels. I am a tribute from district 3. I heard that you refused to team up with the Careers, even though your district 1? Yeah, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I took your spot. But I guess since the Games are over, it doesn't matter anymore, right?"

I was in shock. First of all, what does he mean the Games are over? He's still alive, I'm still alive, I'm pretty sure Foxy is still alive. The Capitol would never allow something like this to happen. Second, why would my ex-allies replace me, the master of spears, for him? He's 14 and about the size of a chipmunk. What does he have to offer them?

"What's going on? Where am I? Where's everyone else?" I asked him. He sat down next to me. "Well, there was a bomb placed in the Games. We don't know who did it, and we don't know how they did it but it went off. Most people were either unconscious or dead. The survivors were me, you, Cato, Clove, Peeta, Katniss, Rue, and some girl named Finch." He said, as I sighed in relief of Foxy being alive. "But anyways," He continued. "The survivors were taken to a hospital in the Capitol. We were all given complete makeovers, because the bomb burned most of us. That explains why your hair is so shaggy…" Aidan said.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Come on, I bet everyone is waiting outside for you." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out. I was still shirtless. He pulled me into a lobby, where the tributes were waiting, and boy, they did look different. Cato's skin was more tan than usual, and his muscles were bigger than in the Arena, but since he's the hotshot around here I know why they did that to him. They gave Clove a lot more inches and cut her hair into a bob. It was actually kind of cute. Peeta was given a metal leg and bigger muscles like Cato. I take it that Katniss and Peeta were somewhere close to the bomb, because she wore a cast around her arm. At least it wasn't as bad as Peeta's. Katniss also had her eyes colored blue. That was a much different look for a stubborn girl like her. Rue was still the short and cute little girl that she was before. Her cheeks were chubbier, and her curls no longer existed. It was replaced with long wavy hair that went down to her shoulders.

But Foxy was the most beautiful girl ever. Her hair that was usually a faded red color, and was pulled up into a ponytail, was in waves that went down to her hips. Her pale skin was darkened, to make it actually noticeable. Her eyes were now a sky blue instead of emerald green. Aidan must have seen me looking at her because he elbowed me and nodded. I walked into the waiting room and was covered in hugs. Mostly from sweet, little Rue. But I got a few from Katniss and Clove, which was a big surprise, judging that it's the feisty, well, them. Cato slapped my back, and Peeta gave me a friendly handshake. I looked over to Foxy, who was standing there in tears. "Marvel…" She whispered.

I ran over to her and gave her a hug. It must have been a while since I saw them, because Foxy looked like I had been 10 years old when I last saw her. I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She let her legs go over my waist and stood eye to eye with me. "How long was I asleep for?" I whispered to her. She rested her forehead against mine. "4 days. We all thought you were dead, but the heart meter disagreed." She said with a giggle. I leaned in to give her a soft kiss, but I was rudely interrupted by someone.

"Um, hey, I hate to break up this love fest but I think that maybe it's time to leave the hospital and go find us a permanent home?" Clove said, Cato then putting his arm round her and nodding. She smiled up at him, as mostly everybody walked away. Just Foxy and I were left in the lobby.

I looked around nervously and sighed before asking, "Us?"


End file.
